


silence speaks louder than words?

by ingenious_spark



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>tyelperinquaring said: Can I get some Chie/Yukiko post-castle smooches please?</em>
</p>
<p>Revelations bring about strange silences between old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silence speaks louder than words?

**Author's Note:**

> Folks, keep in mind that in my personal continuity, this is before my translady protag Inoue Orihime has come out to her new friends, so Chie/Yukiko are using incorrect pronouns out of ignorance only! And yes, I am aware that I named her after a superduper kickass character from a major anime series, thanks!
> 
> Also I have JUST BARELY started playing this game. Like, yesterday morning just barely. I just finished Yukiko's Castle, so if some things look a little weird, sorry. Also, for anyone looking for cis/straight protag, you're fresh outta luck here, try somewhere else.
> 
> I'm currently accepting prompts at my writing blog, [so drop me a line, wouldja?](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/)

Inoue is a good person- Chie feels bad that he had to be the one to call it quits on the day when it’s so obvious that Yukiko is flagging so badly. She takes her best friend home, a careful supportive hand on her back in case she might fall.

Things feel oddly fragile between them right now, things bared to light that they had been content to ignore until now. But it also feels clear and clean, like a breath of fresh air in a stagnant room. Chie isn’t sure what to say, though. So much has happened in such a short amount of time… and it was mostly her fault, for pushing Inoue and Yosuke until they had been almost falling down from exhaustion and injuries, having used up the last of their medicines treating burns from Shadow Yukiko.

Yukiko also doesn’t seem up for much more than shuffling slowly down the sidewalk toward the Inn. She’s only been missing for a day and a half, so Chie’s not sure how they’re going to explain her absence in such an alarming time as this.

They arrive at the Inaba Inn, and Yukiko’s mother has risen from her sickbed in a flurry of panic at her daughter’s dis- and re-appearance. Yukiko smiles at her weakly through the flurry of panicked questions, and Chie suddenly has an excuse.

“I’m sorry, Amagi-san, Yukiko was at my house. She got overwhelmed, and my parents let her in. They thought you knew where she was.” She says, turning on a megawatt smile. Amagi-san turns worried dark eyes to Chie, and Chie must admit, she looks awful. She’s heard it had been heart problems, but Yukiko hadn’t wanted to ‘bother her with trivial things’. Another this she’s going to have to work on. _They_ will have to work on.

They are ushered up to Yukiko’s room in no time, an apologetic Amagi-san promising Yukiko that she’ll try her best to lighten her workload. Soon they’re standing, slightly awkward, in Yukiko’s bedroom, alone. They look at each other for a long moment before either of them moves to speak.

“Do you want me to stay, Yukiko?” Chie asks softly. Yukiko pauses, and Chie can practically see her thinking about it, before she answers carefully.

“Um, I think I’d like to be alone. Right now. Thank you, Chie.” She says, and Chie can see her worrying about having offended her. Chie smiles and leans close for a hug.

“It’s not a problem, Yukiko. I needed space after this happened to me, too.” She says softly, folding her dearest friend into a warm, gentle hug. Except somehow her lips have found Yukiko’s in a gentle embrace of their own. Chie lingers there, uncertain of how she will be received, uncertain about how she’s gotten there, uncertain about probably everything in her whole life right now, except for the fact that she wants this.

She _really_ wants this, and she had had no idea that she did. She pulls away, blushing bright red, and Yukiko is in a similar state, rosy and covering her mouth with one hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” She says, hurriedly, hoping to get away to figure this out before it hurts one or both of them. Yukiko nods, stunned silent, and Chie presses a second kiss to her forehead. “Take care of yourself.” She murmurs, and then hurries away, back to her own home.

They’ll be okay, somehow.

 


End file.
